(A heaven of) Blackred roses
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: De la mañana a la tarde, pierden su roma las flores.


**¡HEY! Regreso con algo por el día de las madres. Que es en mayo pero idgaf.** **Como siempre, es una pieza más bien insípida. Qué se le puede hacer. El insomnio y el alcohol no hacen bebés lindos.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Nadie aquí me pertenece.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Alguien está embarazada y soy terrible escribiendo, así que todo es confuso.**

* * *

 **A heaven of blackred roses**

 _"if there are any heavens my mother will (all by herself)have_

 _one. It will not be a pansy heaven nor_

 _a fragile heaven of lilies-of-the-valley but_

 _it will be a heaven of blackred roses"_

 _-e. e. cummings._

 **I. Oh, Danny boy.**

Talia Al Ghul está en secreto orgullosa. En secreto, porque no es un sentimiento que tenga lugar en el tipo de vida que lleva —ningún sentimiento lo tiene. Talia sabe que es débil ante la calidez que se extiende en su pecho cuando piensa, en sus momentos más privados, en Damian. Su retoño. Su niño. Su bebé _perfecto._

Su _héroe_.

Talia lo ama. Se odia por hacerlo y constantemente busca formas de erradicar la sensación maldita que le acecha cuando cree que ya no importa. Talia está orgullosa, porque su hijo puede tener algo mejor que la Liga y el mundo, y los demonios que asaltan sus pesadillas. Es peligroso sentir de esa forma, pero ella lo compensa haciendo lo que cree mejor. Ella finge y a veces se deja llevar por la locura —que es tan _necesaria_ como _estúpida_ y ya le ha hecho perder a su bebé antes, pero _nunca más._

A veces también sucumbe a la opresión.

Damian Wayne es _Robin_. Talia se alegra. Hay guerras en el mundo que su hijo debe luchar solo.

(No importa si no vuelve a casa. Talia está bien con marchitarse sola. Ella se conforma con cualquier cosa, menos el olvido.)

* * *

 **II. Unchained melody.**

Janet no quiere irse. Hay algo mal en el aire. Hoy le sabe agrio, fuera de lo normal. El momento en que pisa el suelo junto a su cama el universo grita algo incomprensible que le atenaza el corazón. Aún no se ha ido y ya quiere volver.

Pero ella no tiene tiempo para _augurios_.

(Jack sigue sin dirigirle la palabra.)

Empacar las maletas le parece tedioso así que le ordena a la sirvienta organizarlo todo mientras mira a su hijo desde la ventana del segundo piso. Timothy intenta tomar fotografías de algo, agachado en un rincón del jardín. A Janet le parece un pasatiempo desagradable, pero accedió a regañadientes varios años atrás con la esperanza de que su hijo se aburriera pronto.

Aún no pasa.

Ella supone que cazar murciélagos y aves esquivas ha de ser un buen incentivo para mejorar.

(Janet sabe. Siempre, desde la primera noche. Ella puede nunca estar, pero Tim es _su hijo_.)

Mientras muere, desea que su pequeño conquistador devore el mundo. Y que no le llore. Que no la espere. El frío es más seguro para las cosas preciosas como Tim.

* * *

 **III. Little girl blue.**

Stephanie se mira en el espejo. Cierra los ojos. Inhala. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos el bulto en su estómago sigue allí. El poder que la criatura tiene sobre su cuerpo le inquieta. No parece que un humano pueda hacer algo así. Se siente antinatural. Stephanie quiere preguntarle a _lo-que-sea-dentro-suyo_ si es así como será el resto de su vida. Miedo, confusión, una mezcla de asombro y asco. La sensación de que la gravedad la atrae con más fuerza al centro de la tierra. Que todo lo que esperaba hacer con su vida ahora debe reescribirse.

Quiere vomitar. También quiere estar feliz, se supone que la _cosa_ en su panza es inocente.. Se supone que no debe haber pánico y todo es una aventura, y Steph se pregunta si es esto lo que todos sienten pero nunca mencionan. Se supone que está mal tener un nudo en la garganta y querer hacer que todo se detenga.

(Pero es más fácil pensar así cuando no está sucediendo.)

Alguien debería decirle qué hacer. Cómo respirar sin sentirse atrapada. Cómo mirarse al espejo sin que la boca le sepa a bilis. Alguien, al menos, debería decirle que está bien no saber qué hacer.

(Tim Drake sostiene su mano y sonríe cuando Steph susurra que no puede criar a su bebé.)

* * *

 **615 palabras, aprox.**

 **So. Gracias por leer. Um. Esto debería ser angst pero al parecer no lo es. Sinceramente, lo leí como una vez antes de publicarlo porque me duele la cabeza. Como siempre, los reviews son más que bien recibidos.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
